Sin poder dormir
by Naluma5
Summary: One-shot hecho para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins Palabra: Dormir Una noche de verano ni Lily ni Scor pueden dormir, los dos tendran un encuentro real en la cocina:


**Sin poder _dormir_**

_''… Y entonces el príncipe de cabello azabache y grandes ojos verdes subió a la princesa a su blanco corcel. Y así, vivieron felices y comieron perdices''_-finalizó Ginny dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesita de noche.- ¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó a la niña pelirroja que se encontraba en la cama.

-Mucho. Pero mamá ¿Tú crees que yo encontraré a mi príncipe?-dijo la pequeña Lily Luna. Lils, como la solían llamar sus hermanos, siempre había sido muy curiosa y traviesa, pues era la cómplice más habitual para las trastadas de James. Con tan solo nueve años había desarrollado un amor por la lectura muggle, le encantaban los libros de princesas que le regalaba la tía Hermione por Navidad. Siempre leía alguno antes de ir a _dormir_.

-Por supuesto cariño. Todas las princesas tienen a su príncipe azul, y tu eres la más hermosa de todas.- Gin sonrío ante la cara de la niña que se había quedado pensativa.

-Pero... El príncipe del cuento tiene el pelo negro-dijo la pequeña pelirroja- Y a mi no me gusta negro por que es como el de papá o el de Al. Y pelirrojo tampoco, yo soy pelirroja, casi toda la familia es pelirroja... A mi me gusta más rubio como... Victoire o Louis o...- La niña se quedo callada pero enrojeció hasta las orejas, característica que le venia de su familia materna. Ginny rió, pero pronto le vino una idea no tan descabellada en cuanto pensó en todo.

-Pues tendrás que ir con cuidado de que el tío Ronald ni el abuelo se enteren de que te gustan más los rubios.- dijo sonriendo. Pues conocía como se estaba sintiendo ahora mismo su hija. Gin se levantó de la cama y besó la frente de la pequeña-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo el elegido asomándose por el umbral de la puerta de su hijita.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Lily dando la vuelta sobre la cama y acomodándose entre las sabanas.

La pareja salió por la puerta sin hacer mucho más ruido.

-¿Se han dormido ya Albus y Scorpius?-preguntó Ginny. Harry sonrío.

-En cuanto he entrado se han hecho los dormidos-dijo Harry Potter- Déjalos que disfruten, esta es la última noche de Scorpius, mañana ya se marcha.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando Hermione y tu veníais a la Madriguera, os quedabais hasta las tantas...-dijo Ginny.

Harry abrazó a Gin por la espalda y los dos entraron a su habitación.

-¿No no espiarías no princesa?- dijo el elegido con una sonrisa pícara- si es así, mereces un castigo...

Lily no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Ese mes de agosto estaba siendo muy caluroso, las sabanas le molestaban, su garganta estaba seca y tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a deshidratar.

Salió de la cama, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes de color verde con unos shorts. Cogió una de las gomas para el pelo que llevaba en su muñeca, le encantaba llevar las muñecas llenas de pulseras y gomas de colores, y se hizo un moño alto para que su pelirrojo y ondulado cabello no le molestara. Este había crecido muchísimo durante el verano y ya le llegaba por la cintura.

Se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa, aquellas que le había regalado la tía Fleur cuando habían vuelto el año pasado de Francia. Bajo las escaleras poco a poco, para no hacer ruido. Al acabar la guerra y casarse, Harry Potter había comprado una gran casa en el valle de Godric's Hallow's, no muy lejos de la que había pertenecido una vez a los abuelos de Lilian hasta aquella fatídica noche.

Lily, Albus y James a veces paseaban por el valle e iban a visitar la antigua casa de los Potter, la estatua en su honor e incluso el cementerio, aunque este último no le agradaba tanto a la pequeña pelirroja.

Lily Luna llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina pero paró al ver que había una tenue luz dentro. La pelirroja al contrario que su hermano Albus si que tenia ese punto valiente y temerario que la hacía ser una completa Weasley. Se asomó por el marco y entonces vio que la luz provenía del frigorífico. Supongo que alguno de sus hermanos se lo había dejado abierto. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y abrió la del congelador. Cogió el bote de helado de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate y sirope de chocolate. Harry siempre le decía que solo había conocido a una persona que se pudiera comparar con ella en cuanto a obsesión por el chocolate se tratara: El papá de Teddy, Remus Lupin.

Ella siempre se reía con las historias que le contaba papá aunque sabía que que no le contaba toda la verdad. Recordaba que le había contado como una vez el tío Fred y el tío George habían hecho un castillo de fuego artificiales en Hogwarts por que no les gustaba una directora muy mala que había en esa época.

Comenzó a comerse el helado con una cucharilla de café, le gustaba saborearlo y comérselo a poco a poco para que le durase mas. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina cuando escuchó un ruido sordo.

-¡Au! Será hija de Boggart...-dijo una voz que para nada pertenecía a su familia. Un chico rubio, alto y muy guapo al parecer de la pequeña entró por la puerta. Al estar las luces apagadas el chico no vio a la pequeña pelirroja, se dirigió hacia la nevera y agarró una jarra de agua.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es peligroso abrir la nevera descalzo?- dijo la pequeña con una voz de sabihonda que hubiera hecho sentirse orgullosa hasta a su tía Hermione. El chico dio un sobresalto y dijo:

-¿Por que no me habías dicho que estabas aquí? Me ha dado un susto tremendo señorita Lilian Luna Potter- dijo el chico con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. La niña se encogió de hombros y comió otra cucharada de helado.

-No sé Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- dijo Lils.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así... No sé en que pensaban mis padres cuando me pusieron el nombre.

-Por supuesto, el tuyo es mucho peor que Lily Luna, Albus Severus o James Sirius, si señor, mucho mas normales. Scor río con ganas, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba acompañado de Lily. El Slytherin se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Lils.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- dijo el de ojos tan grises como su padre. La pecosa negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo helado hasta que el rubio le arrebató la cucharada y se la comió él.

-¡Eh, que es mío!- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y poniendo las manos en las caderas fiel al estilo de la nana Molly.

-¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que hay que compartir?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño. Los dos oyeron como alguien bajaba las escaleras y se escondieron debajo de la mesa. Un moreno de ojos verdes apareció vestido con una camiseta tres tallas más grande de los Chudley Cannons, regalo del tío Ronald, este solo la utilizaba para estar por casa ya que no es que el equipo hubiese mejorado mucho en los últimos años.

-No James... No, no voy a dejar que Fred y tu metáis una taza de váter en mi baúl...-decía el moreno. Lily siempre había sospechado que su hermano era algo sonámbulo ya que muchas veces se lo habían encontrado durmiendo en los sitios más insospechados. El moreno se sirvió agua y volvió a irse dejando a los dos carcajeándose de él.

-Es mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir- dijo el rubio. La pelirroja asintió. Los dos recogieron la cocina en el mayor silencio posible y subieron las escaleras. Scorpius acompaño a Lily hasta su puerta y le dijo:

-Buenas noches mi princesa, ha sido un placer poder acompañarla durante esta noche- Lily sonrío. Así era como hablaban los príncipes de los cuentos de la tía Hermione.

-El placer ha sido mío- dijo ella- Pero la próxima vez te traes tu bol de helado.- Él sonrío y se agachó hasta su altura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Llámeme cuando quiera, estaré aquí para protegerle.- Y sin más dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación del Potter más pequeño. Lils entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se volvió a estirar sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro.

Estaba claro que prefería los príncipes rubios y que ahora se iría a _dormir_ mucho mejor. Aunque la próxima vez que se hospedara el rubio en su casa tranquilamente se quedaría otra noche sin _dormir_, solo conversando claro, con su príncipe.


End file.
